Shadows At Heart
by Latente
Summary: With Ebony dead, things are going to get brighter, right? WRONG! With a new virus on the block, Sharia and Thrax are going to have to work over time to get some info from the glamourous virus. But some secrets are best left in darkened corners...


The virus looked over her shoulder, all her senses set into overdrive. Seeing the Immunity barrelling towards her, she smiled and back flipped off the roof, her long serpentine tail wrapping around a flagpole. Landing on her feet, she strolled down the street, her short golden dress attracting some glances from passing cells. Flicking back her long lime green and blood red hair, she gazed about her with indigo eyes, taking in the City of Frank. Her tail twitched slightly, the light blue scales rippling in the light. She saw some germs staring at her, muttering to each other while pointing at her form. Winking at them, she giggled as they turned away embarrassed that they had been caught watching her. Disappearing into a dark alley, the female virus flexed her hands, the barbed talons at the ends clicking slightly when they touched.

"Where can a girl stay in this bustling city?" She wondered aloud. Her voice had an Australian accent to it, making her seem all that more exotic. Appearing out of the alley, she headed towards one of the motels. Entering the lobby, she strolled up to the reception desk, the receptionists eyes widening slightly as he looked at her charming, heart shaped face. "Can I get a room tonight?" She asked, staring straight into the cells eyes. "My name's Serpentina Azure. Please don't tell anyone about me. I'm our little secret." She winked and smiled flirtingly as the blood cell blushed. Hastily tapping away at their keyboard, they arranged for Serpentina to have a room for several days. Thanking him, she grabbed the keys and got into the elevator, jabbing the correct floor button. Once on the floor, she almost skipped down the hallway, humming a song that was stuck in her head.

In the room though, she lost the cheery exterior and growled to herself, the guttural sound filling the room. Stalking over to the window, she glared at the city, her foul mood decreasing as she saw the news on a large TV screen near the city centre. It showed a picture of her, only a blurred one, with writing scrolling underneath it. Frustrated at her sloppiness, she began to pace, her pawed feet barely making a sound on the thick carpet. Eventually getting tired of creating a furrow in the floor, she jumped onto the bed, her light frame barely making it creak at all. Deciding on getting to the heart in about a week, she closed her eyes, letting her waking dreams come out to play.

When she woke, she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Rolling her eyes, she quickly kicked it out of the person's hands, grabbing them by the throat in quick succession. Seeing the receptionist from the day before, she softened her look and stroked his face.

"Shame you couldn't keep a secret." She murmured sweetly. In one rapid movement, she grabbed the cells coat and pulled with both hands, ripping his head off the main body, leaving it standing there until it realised that the nucleus wasn't sending it messages any longer. Kicking the body away in disgust, she looked out of the window, only to see several Immunity squads parked outside. Turning around, she peeked through the door's lock to see some white blood cells standing outside. Smirking, she kicked the door open, sending it flying onto the cells, crushing them against the wall whilst giving her enough time to leg it down the corridor. Skidding round a corner, she saw a large window at the end of the hallway, her smirk spreading into a grin as she jumped, covering her head with her arms and tucking her legs up to her chin, protecting her stomach. Landing on a nearby roof, she giggled as she saw the Immunity on the ground rush into the building when they heard a smash, thinking that their colleagues were in trouble. Well they were, just not the type they were thinking of. Setting off at a jog, Serpentina easily cleared a gap between buildings, a light flaring in her eyes as she noticed a nightclub up ahead. Revealing two large snake like canines, she grinned, her ivory teeth shining in the light. Striding towards it, she was stopped by the bouncer when they put a hand on their shoulder, pulling them back. Shooting a quick glare at them, Serpentina was let in, attracting several stares but she ignored them all, heading towards the stage where several people, both backstage and performers, were arguing over something, obviously too deep in arguing to notice the virus lean on her elbows on the stage, watching them. Clearing her throat, they finally turned to her, some quickly looking away as she smiled at them sweetly.

"You looking for a singer?" She asked, tilting her head slightly in what she hoped would look like a cute gesture. "I can sing." She smiled again, getting some nervous glances when they noticed her large fangs. Hastily nodding, they ushered her backstage, letting her choose her performing clothes. "Now it's the waiting game," She muttered to herself.

* * *

Sharia gazed up at the ceiling, hands laced behind her head as she remembered all of her past experiences with viruses. Thrax. Sure he kidnapped her at first but look at them now and Ebony... Jeez he was bad news but at least he wouldn't be walking about anytime soon. Deep in thought, she didn't realise that Thrax had entered the room. The only time she realised was when a card was waved in front of her face. Sitting up, she shook her head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, holding out her hand in a sort of 'Gimme that thing' gesture. Chuckling, he handed it to her, his smile spreading into a grin when he saw her eyes widen. Jumping out of her bed, Sharia was a flurry of activity, digging through her wardrobe for something to wear while holding the card in her right hand. Pulling out a dress, she grinned, remembering wearing it when she beat up Ebony. It was a short black dress with horizontal black net lines. A large sequin bow was sewn on near the right shoulder strap, giving it a dark cute look. Ushering the chuckling virus out of her room, Sharia grinned, turning to her virus form and putting her dress on, applying a small amount of make-up before putting some black sequin pumps on. Stepping out, she laughed when Thrax's eyebrows shot up, surprised about how she wore her outfit.

"What?" She asked, shrugging. "I thought I might as well go to this party like this. Make an impression, you know." She winked and grabbed her three quarter length coat, draping it over her shoulders and she walked out, heading towards Thrax's car. Climbing in, she grinned when he got in, starting the engine and shooting towards the nightclub. Arriving, they both got out, linking arms and striding towards the entrance and with a flash of their cards; they were in, the music blaring out of the speakers, spreading ripples through the already dancing crowd. Soon, Thrax and Sharia had cleared a small space around themselves, dancing about, slipping around each other while both of them grinned. The music stopped suddenly and everyone frowned. Hadn't there been more music to play? A voice cut through the confused murmur, making everyone silent.

"We have a very special guest tonight," They announced. "Everyone raise your hands, tentacles or whatever you have for Azure Ripple!" Everyone cheered, some of them recognising the name. A tall, pale blue figure walked on wearing a long, glittering white dress with six black feathered wings coming out from the back of the dress, giving the performer a dark angel appearance. Indigo eyes looked at the crowd playfully while fingers tipped with barbed talons adjusted her head piece. Their long, snaking tail rose up into the air, signalling to the band players to begin the intro. Smiling, they reveal ivory teeth with two large snake like fangs. Opening their mouth, they began to sing.

"_Look at him_

_Look at me._

_That boy is bad and honestly._

_He's a wolf,_

_In disguise._

_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes."_

She carried on singing, acting and dancing on the stage, sometimes looking at a particular person in the crowd before resuming her performance. At some point, she looked straight at Thrax and her eyes widened slightly before narrowing but she carried on singing, turning her attention to another cell in the crowd. Sharia noticed this and she turned her attention to Thrax who was standing stock still, his right hand curled into a fist. Grabbing his arm as he began to stride towards the stage, Sharia ushered him towards the exit where she pushed him into the car, sitting on his lap to stop him from standing up. He opened his mouth to object but she held her finger to his lips, fixing her green virus eyes onto his own yellow ones.

"That cell looked like the new virus," She said. "Now if one of us could talk to her, then we could get some info ok?" Reluctantly nodding, Thrax finally managed to push Sharia off, already striding back to the nightclub. An idea came to Sharia then she stepped into Thrax's way, holding up a hand. "How about I could be a singer and then backstage I could talk to her. I mean, she wouldn't guess that I was a white blood cell hybrid would she?"

"Alright but as soon as you get in trouble," Thrax narrowed his eyes, emphasising his point. "I'm gonna run in and get you, baby." Closing her eyes, she let him brush her cheek with his hand before walking in, heading backstage where she quickly talked with the performers. Walking into one of the backstage rooms, she quickly chose a different dress. It was black like her other one but this one had a longer skirt and had several black stones on it and some of the stripes glimmered with sequins. She sat down, listening to the female virus currently onstage as they sung another song. Looking down at her hands, she saw them trembling with nerves and she quickly tucked them under her arms, biting her lip before standing when she heard the announcer say what she had asked them to say.

"We have yet another special guest tonight!" They announced and the crowd gasped. "The next singer will be the new, the dark angel of cells... The Black Toxin!" Taking a deep breath, Sharia walked up onto the stage, keeping her head down as the pale blue virus passed her. Getting onto the stage, she smiled as she saw that the lights where she was standing were turned off. Several gasps from the crowd indicated that they could see her white teeth from the dark and her smile broadened into a grin.

"_Hiding quietly in my room,_

_I was hoping you wouldn't be back so soon._

_Felt my heart pounding as I crawled_

_Slowly on the floor."_

The lights flashed as she sang the opening verse before she began to sing the second verse.

"_Felt your presence piercing through_

_Guess I was never good enough for you._

_Your shouting made me feel so small_

_Desperate, insecure."_

Suddenly, the lights flared on as she started the chorus, making the large crowd of cells jump at first but they began to cheer as Sharia sang.

"_There's no room left for me in this shelter!_

_What did you expect me to become?_

_No more than a disciplined little soldier_

_Left no space for me to grow_

_So I had to break away!_

_It was getting harder to fall asleep_

_Tried to let go but I was in too deep._

_Then I started to realize_

_Something's wrong with me._

_My point of view got all twisted up_

_You couldn't see I was crying out for help._

_Treated me like I'm second best,_

_Now I trust no one but myself._

_There's no room left for me in this shelter!_

_What did you expect me to become?_

_No more than a disciplined little soldier_

_Left no space for me to grow_

_So I had to break away!"_

As the second chorus finished and hit the solo part, Sharia slowly walked to the front of the stage, singling out Thrax with her emerald eyes and she smiled softly before turning her attention back to the crowd. Crouching down at the edge of the stage, she sang the next small verse.

"_Swallowed my pride_

_I was frozen inside._

_Just wanted to be free to decide_

_Will you disappear?_

_I need you to stay away from me._

_There's no room left for me in this shelter!_

_What did you expect me to become?_

_No more than a disciplined little soldier_

_Left no space for me to grow_

_So I had to break away!"_

As the song faded into silence, the crowd gawped up at Sharia as stood there, her skirt ruffling slightly. Someone clapped and Sharia grinned as she saw Thrax clapping, drawing some glances from the other cells but they soon joined in until the whole nightclub echoed with roars for more. Looking at the mass of cells, she waved shyly before walking backstage, breathing a sigh of relief as she entered her backstage room. Opening her eyes, she froze as she saw the female virus looking at her while sitting in the seat in front of the makeup desk, their legs crossed with their hands on their lap.

"Didn't know there was another Burakku Dokuso around," She smiled sweetly, her Australian accenting reminding Sharia of one of the many Australian wildlife presenters. Narrowing her eyes, she readied both her long claws in case there should be any conflict.

"How do you know what I am?" She asked, suspicious.

The virus waved her hand in a casual gesture. "Gossip spread amongst us female viruses and since you've caused quite a stir, I was intrigued so I came here and look who walks into the club." She smiled then, revealing her snake like teeth. "Also, I hoped to talk to you about a certain, so-called dead virus..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry the late publishing! I've been working on an Avengers fanfic so the chapters will be coming slower than before but please be patient with me! Thanks! ;)


End file.
